Day & Night
by Nilaloveswriting
Summary: Join the day breakers as they encounter dark secrets a few friends with benefits relationships and things from the pass being brought up again. Read as Nila and Stefan move near Thierry's house and turn his life upside down
1. Reunion is it worth not getting laid

THIERRY PoV Knock knock there was a knock on the door "Who is it" I said "It's Nilsson sir there is someone here to see you she said it was urgent" he said Hannah looked at me "Okay I'll be right there" I said as I threw my head against the pillows today is supposed to be my day off where I could spend time with Hannah "Thierry I'm going with you I want to see who it is" Hannah said getting up before me and running out the door I got up and followed her down the stairs to see a short girl with jet black hair hugging Lupe who do I know that looks like this girl "Well Thierry you're not gonna hug me I feel hurt" she said "Nila it's been forever" I said picking her up "Put me down you big goof I came here to say congratulations I heard you found your soul mate and Maya died by her hands" she said looking at Hannah "Yeah I did this is her Hannah this is my best friend Nila" I said "Hi I've heard about you from some vampires around the area" Nila said shaking Hannah's hand "I feel bad I don't know anything about you Thierry never mentioned you" Hannah said "Oh he didn't probably because when we were traveling we got in a lot of trouble with the night world. But I got out of trouble by promising Hunter Redfern that I'd be his mistress and Thierry was the lord so he gets out easy" Nila said laughing "Umm Thierry I have something to tell you very important" Nila said "What's up" I said "I found my soul mate" she said with a shriek "Wow I'm really happy for you who is it" I said rubbing my ears "Oh sorry and it's your brother Stefan" she said I looked at her wide eyed "Are you serious your soul mate is my older brother the one who likes to toy with girls and then just up and leave" I said I hate my brother for just that reason he doesn't love any girl and for that to be true oh my god "Nila when was the last time you saw Stefan" I asked cause if she's here and he's her soul mate how long is he going to stay away "Last night he's coming here to visit I mean he is coming from Virginia to see you and Hannah you didn't think we would be separated that long did you" she said damn that was what I was afraid of "So Thierry can I stay over here because Stefan said by the time he gets out here he will have a house out here because he wanted to be near his little brother" she said looking happy as ever "Sure Nila I have an idea why don't me, you, and Hannah go out you know show you the strip" I said "Yeah that is a good idea let's go now" Hannah said getting her shoes and putting them on oh boy I said the strip and Nila loves to shop

THIERRY PoV LATER ON THE STRIP "So Nila did you ever actually be Hunter's mistress" Hannah asked since she had been quiet most of the three hours we were on the strip "No Hunter he wasn't my type so I always got out of it by being mysterious but him trying to figure me out left him with a massive brain ache so he let me go freely" Nila said then her phone started ringing "Hold on you guys I have to take this" she said

NILA PoV "Hello" I said into my phone "Hey babe how are you doing with Thierry and Hannah" Stefan said his the most amazing voice that I had ever heard in my entire life "I'm fine we're on the strip they are showing me around you know all the shopping places hotels ect ect'' I said waving my hand in the air "So babe when I get there what do you want to do hang out with the daybreakers or do you wanna do something with just me and you" he asked "Ummmm I wanna just hang with you when are you gonna get here" I asked looking up at the night time sky " Oh right I didn't mention that I'm on the plane over there but I have to go everyone is sleeping dumb people don't they know how cool the night time is" he said "Ok bye see you when you get here love you" I said "Bye babe oh and tell Hannah and Thierry that I said hey and congratulations" he said "Ok easy task" I said as he chuckled and hung up

HANNAH PoV "Thierry why does your brother all of a sudden want to live near you and how come you never told me you had a brother much less an older one" I asked him because the least he could have done was tell me I had a brother-in-law I could care less about his little female groupie "Cause Hannah my brother is not the best man to know or in Nila's case love. He always has been the one night stand kinda guy the only real relationship he has had was with Nila's older sister Angel I thought that they were soul mates they acted like it" he explained with disgust in his voice "Wow that sucks for Nila if he dumps her she's gonna be heartbroken" I said shaking my head "Hannah Thierry guess what Stefan left Virginia and he's on the plane coming here right now and we're gonna be together so soon" she said giggling and spinning like a small child Yeah very weird I thought to myself "Nila why do your eyes change color all the time" I asked her because now they look like bright pink "Oh my eyes they change color according to my emotions kinda like a mood ring only its my eyes I was born with these" she said smiling

A/N Nila: So yeah i own Stefan

Stefan: You do well nice to meet you to

Nila: You fail i have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend so don't start unless you want me to go get her

Stefan: I'm mad she has your name though but it's interesting to watch you two interact

Nila: Whatever back to the story and if you press review and criticize my writing I promise to do whatever I can to make it better because I am a person who needs help sometimes


	2. At the airport and more

STEFAN PoV IN THE AIRPORT Why does my girlfriend always have to be so pretty all the time couldn't it just be a little duller because all these guys flooding around her is really starting to piss me the hell off "Nila come here" I said pushing past a few guys to get to her "Hey dude what's your problem pulling on the little lady like that" some guy who I pushed said "For your information I'm not a little lady I'm far from little" Nila said "You gotta love that attitude babe" I said pulling her closer to me "How could you not" she said walking in step with me "Oh yeah and Thierry said he would be back at the house sometime after midnight" she said I nodded my head then some guy came and grabbed my shoulder to spin me around "Listen dude what do you want from my life" I said rolling my eyes "Well this fine young thing on your side couldn't be your wife looks to young for marriage was wondering if I might just sweep her off those pretty little feet of hers" some 19 year old looking boy said checking Nila out "Listen buddy she's with me so you cant have her" I said watching him as he stood a little to close for comfort next to Nila "I don't see a ring on her finger" he said smirking as Nila jumped almost two feet in the air "You fucking pervy bastard" she said kicking him in the nuts then watched him double over in pain "Now who is the little lady who looks to young for marriage" she said smirking at his face "Sucks to be on the receiving end of that foot right to the nuts next time don't think of her size think of the pain she can bring you" I said smiling "Next time don't touch me anywhere or you might just lose that thing you call a cock ok sweetie pie" she said smiling evilly

NILA PoV "So do you wanna go spy on Thierry I know where he is and he took Hannah with him" I asked Stefan "Hmmm not really right now I think I want you all to myself" he said "One question first how did you get this house without me knowing about" I asked looking around "Darling angel I have my ways of getting things done or to come undone" he said looking at my shirt "Ok I really don't mind but next time let me know if its something I need to know babe ok" I said "Sure thing so how about we get this shirt off you" he said playing with the hem of it "I'm tired babe I wanna get some sleep I was up all night long" I said sitting on the bed "Babe I told you don't stay up all night you could have set the alarm clock on your phone and woke up then" he said "I know but I was to eager to go to bed I tried but I couldn't do it what so ever" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes which will make him putty in my hands "So you take a nap ok babe I'm going to find something to do around here I might go to my bros house or something" Stefan said (LATER ON AT 11:59 p.m.) I rolled over to see what time it was and find out that it was later almost time for Thierry to come back to his house I looked around and didn't see Stefan anywhere I got up and walked to Thierry's house

STEFAN PoV There was someone knocking on the door like it was really important so I got up and went to answer Thierry's house door to see what was so important then I saw my girlfriend standing at the door and she hugged me around the waist "Whoa baby what's wrong why were you knocking like that had me thinking you were the police" I said to her "Well I looked all around the house for you and I couldn't find you so I started getting worried so this was the only place you would be and if you weren't here I would have no idea where to start looking" she said pouting she waved at Hannah and Thierry and they waved back "Well come inside don't you think it's a little to cold to be out here in a skirt with no leggings" I said pulling her inside "Nila why would you come here without leggings on you could have gotten sick or worse" Thierry said to her "What's worse than getting sick" Nila asked with her usual attitude "Guys out in Las Vegas aren't saints Nila and you know it remember the airport" he said I'm sensing something along the lines about her father how Thierry is just like him "OMG Thierry you're just like my father that is something he would tell me" she said with that cute pout staying on her face I wonder what's up with Hannah all she has been doing is glaring at Nila like she was jealous that's it she's jealous that Thierry used to hang out with a girl in his free time and Thierry wasn't no virgin when they meet each other "Well Nila this may seem like a weird question but are you a virgin" Hannah asked ""Ummmm well err maybe" Nila said sliding her foot around on the floor "Nila you aren't one are you who was it I want a name is it somebody I know did they leave you" Thierry said standing near her "Oh that person is closer to you than you think" she said

THIERRY PoV "Stefan you didn't did you" I said please be no please be no please please please be no "Yeah about that answer I'm pretty sure the answer is yes aren't I Nila" Stefan said "Yeah he's right you know I'm gonna be off now I have things to do" Nila said going towards the door "What could you have to do at 12:05 at night alone" I said "Well I'd rather not mention it but I have to go get something from my father and already as it is I'm late by like few hours" she said not looking at anything but the door knob "Nila listen there's something wrong and I want to know what it is you've been acting like this for 5 months" Stefan said grabbing her hand she snatched it away from him "Don't fucking touch me" she said opening the door and walking out slamming it behind her "Has she ever done that before" I asked my brother "No she has just been acting strange not like herself at all" he said opening the door and grabbing her coat along with his on the way out

NILA PoV (FLASHBACK) "You're just a little slut what could you know the only thing you're gonna do in life is get pregnant by a guy that doesn't even love you" Shania said to me everyday just a 13 year old girl "Why because I hang out with boys all day long they are my friends and nothing more I see why my dad hated you whore" I said "Don't talk to my mother like that you little imbecile who do you think you're better than because you're most certainly not better than us you bitch" Angel said after her saying that my father walked through the door "What are you three doing having a family outing in here" he said picking me up looking at me "Nila what happened to you did those boys hit you in your eye I told you not to hang around with them anymore" he said looking at my black eye "Tom I told her the same thing but she's to out of control look what they did to Angel darling they beat the poor girl up" Shania said acting like her daughter didn't hit me "Daddy don't listen to them Angel hit me in the eye to blame the guys please you can ask Thierry he was with me up until this point please Daddy" I said pleading with him "Now you can't go outside for a week Nila because those boys keep hitting you next they're gonna rape you" my father said sternly he walked out the house with me hot on his trail "But daddy you don't understand they don't even like me that they're into girls with big butts and large chests" I said a little discouraged because I didn't have either of those things and I'm 13 years old "Well then for all that daddy I'm staying in the house until my birthday "Fine it's a good thing it's summer time" he said walking into the house "So I'll see you later daddy" I said going up to my room


End file.
